Première Maîtresse
by PristinelyUngifted
Summary: Traduit par Melian of Doriath.


**A/N: **Traduit par Melian_of_Doriath.

* * *

_Première Maîtresse_

Cara cacha son excitation et son impatience en prenant l'attitude d'une statue au regard fixe. C'était le regard d'un prédateur guettant sa proie, l'expression du chasseur expérimenté que toutes les Mord'Sith maîtrisaient à la perfection d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait rencontrer le Seigneur Rahl

Cela faisait des années qu'on la préparait pour ce moment. La torture de l'Agiel, la certitude grandissante que servir le Seigneur Rahl était le seul chemin possible vers la gloire. Les entraînements au combat éreintants.

Et enfin les épreuves, la dernière étincelle de son enfance mourant alors qu'elle tuait son propre père, le petit sourire d'approbation de sa maîtresse d'entraînement lorsqu'on lui remit enfin son uniforme de cuir rouge et son Agiel.

La douce sensation de douleur se répandant dans son bras alors qu'elle entendait la plainte vibrante de l'Agiel pour la première fois.

Les années suivantes n'avaient été qu'affectations ennuyeuses, tours de garde et journées passées à briser des hommes qui n'en valaient presque pas la peine.

Et puis enfin cette convocation.

Le Seigneur Rahl avait un voyage à accomplir qui exigeait une escorte.

La première maîtresse du temple l'avait choisi, elle.

Cara se moquait de savoir pourquoi. Que ce soit parce que la maîtresse l'en considérait digne ou parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre de plus compétent à envoyer à ce moment là, cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle allait avoir l'opportunité de prouver sa valeur au Seigneur Rahl.

Et alors, peut être…

Cara lança un regard à la première maîtresse de Jondralyn qui chevauchait à coté d'elle.

Il y avait deux règles tacites parmi les Mord'Sith.

L'unité contre les intrus.

Et la loi du plus fort.

Cara n'avait aucune chance de prendre le contrôle de sa destiné ou de celle de sa compagne Dahlia sans gagner auparavant un avantage tactique sur sa propre maîtresse.

Et quel meilleur moyen d'arriver à ses fins que de devenir l'une des rares favorites du Seigneur Rahl en personne ?

Elle ne considéra pas un seul instant la possibilité qu'elle puisse échouer.

Quand elle posa enfin les yeux sur lui, elle fut surprise. Elle l'avait imaginé plus… grand en quelque sorte. Il était séduisant avec ses cheveux bruns et ses bras musclés, mais il lui manquait la présence 'brute' à laquelle elle s'attendait.

Du moins… ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard.

Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair et ils semblèrent voir directement à l'intérieur de son esprit. Elle fut certaine qu'avec ce seul regard, il avait eu le temps de sonder chacune de ses pensées, d'analyser quelles étaient ses forces et ses faiblesses.

Le Seigneur Rahl lut à livre ouvert dans son cœur d'un seul coup d'œil.

C'était une sensation particulièrement déconcertante.

Darken considéra la jeune Mord'Sith blonde que Maîtresse Bekah avait amenée avec elle. Il ne l'avait jamais remarquée au temple auparavant. Il continua à la regarder du coin de l'œil, appréciant la grâce de ses mouvements et l'étincelle dans ses yeux.

Peut être la prendrait il dans son lit quand ils seraient arrivés à destination.

Cara chevaucha fièrement aux cotés du Seigneur Rahl, essayant d'oublier l'inconfort provoqué par la poussière que soulevaient les chevaux des soldats autour d'eux.

Elle n'était pas encore assez importante pour connaître la raison de leur voyage.

Ils arrivèrent à un croisement. Le chemin de gauche s'enfonçait dans les bois et était couvert par les branches d'arbres gigantesques. Celui de droite était bordé de falaises à pic.

Après avoir consulté son journal de voyage et scruté de ses yeux de faucon les deux voies possibles, le Seigneur Rahl leur indiqua la route de gauche.

« Monseigneur, si vous me le permettez…, commença Cara, brisant toutes les règles du protocole qu'on lui avait inculquées et qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Le canyon est un chemin plus sûr. Les parois sont trop abruptes pour que des ennemis s'y embusquent. Contrairement aux arbres. »

Maîtresse Bekah lui lança un regard furieux et elle sut qu'elle n'échappa à une sévère réprimande que parce que le Seigneur Rahl chevauchait entre elles deux.

Cara attendit, retenant son souffle, sachant que ce moment allait déterminer son futur, en bien ou en mal.

Darken laissa son regard se poser lentement sur cette petite Mord'Sith impertinente. Elle ne semblait ni effrayée ni mal à l'aise en tout cas, un bon point pour elle.

Et elle ne baissait même pas les yeux.

Des yeux verts, mystérieux.

« Quel est ton nom ?, demanda t'il d'une voix aussi profonde que du velours noir, une voix capable d'être à la fois caressante ou acérée comme une lame.

« Cara, Monseigneur »

« Cara… », Darken fit glisser ce nom sur sa langue comme pour en ressentir le goût sur ses lèvres. Puis il frotta sa bouche avec l'index de sa main droite, une habitude qu'il avait conservée depuis l'enfance.

Ses lèvres le picotaient.

« Nous prendrons le chemin de gauche. Il est plus court. »

« Monseigneur- »

« Ah ah, Cara, reprit le Seigneur Rahl, se penchant sur sa selle pour caresser le visage de Cara, laissant courir son pouce sur la bouche de la jeune femme. J'ai pris ma décision »

Cara ferma les yeux luttant contre l'envie irrésistible de prolonger ce contact.

Elle effleura le pouce de Darken avec la pointe de sa langue, les yeux mi clos.

Le Seigneur Rahl se redressa sur son cheval et ils continuèrent leur route en s'enfonçant dans le chemin forestier.

Maîtresse Bekah était stupéfiée de voir qu'après cet échange, Cara était toujours en vie, et elle se demandait anxieusement combien de temps cela allait durer.

Les Mord'Sith n'étaient pas censées remettre en question les décisions du Seigneur Rahl. Si Cara continuait ainsi, son sang servirait bientôt d'encre pour livre de voyage.

Ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin à travers la forêt quand des flèches se mirent à pleuvoir de nulle part. Le cheval de Darken se cabra, effrayé par une flèche sifflant près de sa tête, menaçant de désarçonner et d'écraser son cavalier.

Pendant que les soldats tiraient leurs épées et se précipitaient dans le bois, Cara sauta au bas de sa monture et s'empressa d'attraper les rênes de l'étalon de Darken, tirant sur la bride de toutes ses forces.

Elle aurait pu être écrasée par ses puissants sabots. Cependant elle continua sans peur jusqu'à ce que le cheval de Darken ait retrouvé son calme.

Une flèche vint se planter dans son épaule, mais ne pénétra pas profondément grâce à sa combinaison de cuir.

Devant les yeux de Darken, elle la retira et la lança au loin dans les arbres.

Inattendu, pensa t'il.

Pas parce qu'elle avait risqué sa vie pour lui : c'était ce que l'on attendait de toutes les Mord'Siths.

Ni même pour sa bravoure.

Mais plutôt pour la façon dont ses joues s'empourprèrent quand elle le regarda par en dessous ses paupières bordées de cils noirs.

Pour la façon dont elle avait osé remettre ses ordres en question.

Et avec raison.

On apprenait aux Mord'Siths que les paroles du Seigneur Rahl faisaient loi. Cet ordre des choses l'avait toujours grandement satisfait. Pourtant cette Cara était différente.

Et ça n'était pas si mal.

En fait c'était même plutôt excitant. Elle le mettait au défi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge pour la nuit. Darken paya une coquette somme au propriétaire pour qu'il ne révèle à personne qu'il se trouvait là.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, la vie du Seigneur Rahl n'était pas seulement faite de pillages et de destruction, pas plus qu'elle n'était faite de lits douillets et de femmes consentantes.

Il observa Cara du coin de l'œil.

« Viens, dit il en saisissant doucement son cou et en jouant avec les petits cheveux à la base de sa longue tresse. Il faut soigner ta blessure. »

Elle lui sourit ouvertement de façon très séduisante.

« C'est inutile, Seigneur Rahl »

L'attirant tout contre lui, les doigts parcourant l'endroit où la flèche avait transpercé le cuir de sa combinaison, il murmura à son oreille : « J'insiste. »

Le matin suivant alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à remonter à cheval, Cara se jeta sur Bekah et la renversa au sol, immobilisant les mains de son aînée avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre son Agiel.

Après un moment de lutte et un regard vers le Seigneur Rahl, Bekah abandonna sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner.

Elle n'était plus de taille à affronter Cara maintenant que l'âge l'avait rattrapée.

« Je me rends », dit elle les yeux baissés.

« Je me rends, qui ? »

« Maîtresse Cara. »

Cara la laissa se remettre sur pied, puis enfourcha son cheval pour aller prendre position à la droite du Seigneur Rahl, la place de la Mord'Sith de plus haut rang.

Darken, sourit, fier de sa lionne intrépide.

Cara lui rendit son sourire, fière d'être désormais la maîtresse de son propre destin.

Bekah se remit en selle lentement, frottant ses poignets, le visage volontairement sans expression.

Elle était enchantée que son plan pour désigner une nouvelle Première Maîtresse de Jondralyn ait si bien fonctionné.


End file.
